Touch
by Faint Effulgence
Summary: Two vampires, both with strange abilities, come to Forks searching for a mysterious cure. The Cullens might be able to help, but will they even want to? Who exactly are these two newcomers, and why is Edward so obsessed with the strange dark haired one?


Touch

Author- FaintEffulgence

Harry Potter/Twilight crossover

Authors note- wrote this during a double period of history, and decided to post it on a whim. Its my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction, so my apologies for mistakes.

This is an AU Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, and is set with the Harry Potter universe taking place around 3-4 centuries ago. Get the hint? Ok, enough jabbering. Here it goes.

HPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHP

Touch

London, United Kingdom

General POV

The extreme darkness of the room was totally encompassing, and even with vampiric sight, it took her a few seconds to adjust to the total blackness that as the room. The lights were off and the heavy curtains made for blocking out the sights and sounds of the surrounding city were drawn tightly closed, not even a sliver of light escaping into the room, effectively making it another world.

Taking a step into the room, the tall blonde peered into ever shadow-encased corner, finally finding who she was searching for.

"Hiding away from the world will not change should know that by now, Harry," she said, addressing the far corner next to the large bed, draped in luxurious silks and velvets, even though it was rarely even sat upon, let alone slept on.

Deep purple eyes appeared out of the dark and blinked slowly as a long sigh was heard. "..., I know, but it doesn't mean I cant try. Even after all these years it never gets easier! I hate this!" a bitter sob escaped his lips.

"I can't... I can't do this anymore!" Harry buried his face into his lap, hiding his amethyst eyes from view, completely dry even through all his sobbing. .

"Oh, my Brother, we can get through this; get through it and move on once again. We can make this work, Harry, I know we can! We can make this work, together."

Legs appeared as harry uncurled from the tight ball he was curled in, his back still wedged into the corner. His voice was low as he spoke, a defeated and exhausted tone.

"I'm tired, Sister, so tired. We've been together, companions, friends, siblings, for centuries. You've helped me survive this long. Together we discovered this curse, together we mourned the loss of our friends as the years slowly passed. But I can't survive any more Luna! I want to live, even if I have to leave this world to do it.

I can see it in your eyes, see the pain, the despair. You've no possible idea how to even attempt to fix this, cure my cursed existence! And I don't either. Everything we've tried over the years has failed, and you've never Seen anything that could possibly help.

I love you Sister, with everything I have to give, but I'm tired of merely existing, never being able to share affection, love, only watch from afar.

I love you, but maybe its time to move on, to let me go!" Harry's dark amethyst eyes closed, a resolved sigh leaving his pale lips, small shoulders slumped and his body sunk down, as if he had no remaining energy to hold it up, even leaning against the wall as he had been doing.

The seemingly young man's companion, tall and lean, walked over to where he was situated in the corner and crouched down, putting one hand on his jean-clad knee, the other moving to card through Harry's untamed shoulder length locks, adding even more disarray to them, untamed even after all these many years. He looked up as she did this, amethyst meeting pale maroon, and gave her a bitter smile.

Luna smiled back, a sad, simple smile, but one containing the smallest amount of hope. "I think," she said slowly, "I think I might have one last plan."

Just from the tone of her voice, gentle but strong, Harry knew she was serious. An idea slowly came to him, and as he looked into her eyes, he asked, "You've finally Seen something, haven't you?"

Rather than answering his question, Luna got up, long legs unfolding from their crouched position. She strode towards the door of the room, turning her head as she crossed the threshold.

"Don't give up on me just yet, Harry." A hopeful smile broke across her pale face. "Pack a bag, love, We're moving."

HPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTW

Forks, Washington, USA

Carlisle POV

The glow of the afternoon sun even hidden behind gray clouds, filled the room with a pale light, the gentle rain adding a pitter-patter of sound in the background.

I opened the front door, my shift finished for the day at Forks General. Covering an Emergency room shift was exhausting, even for a vampire. There was a collision on the east bound highway out of Forks, and the morning was full of people being brought in on stretchers, with everything from minor cuts and concussions to internal bleeding and broken limbs.

Putting my briefcase on the table near the door and hanging up my coat, I gazed around the room and took in my 'children. "

Emmett and Rosalie, th former, large and burly even for a vampire, but soft hearted and gentle, and the latter blonde and stunning, but seemingly cold, sat on the sofa facing the large bay windows, Emmett playing video games, as always, and Rosalie filing her nails.

Jasper and Alice were sitting at the table playing cards, while my beautiful Esme listened on, adding in comments once and awhile, but focused on the blueprints and models spread out before her. Pieces of light brown hair occasionally fell into her face, but were quickly tucked behind her ears again.

She was designing a new house for a recently sold lot on the other side of the forest. It was a small house, but the owners wanted an airy open complex, which Esme was only happy to oblige. Details and questions were asked my emails, as the new owners apparently lived across the pond.

Laughter reached my ears, and I turned to face the sound, smile upon my face. Alice's small black haired form collapsed into Jaspers lean blonde one as she giggled over something he had said.

All of my family were present, except one. Eduard. After Bella had left him for the shifter, Jacob, he just hadn't been the same. He was now even worse than before Bella moved to Forks; alone, angry and sad.

But he was the only one. I had never particularly thought that Bella would last. Somehow, just somehow, I knew she wasn't the one for Eduard. Even Alice, who had become so close to Bella, wasn't extremely sad to see her go in the end, though I honestly think Alice always knows something the rest of us don't.

But even with the problem of Bella living in Forks and knowing our secrets, we aren't leaving just yet. If we did, it would be a long time before we could come back to Forks, for it is one of the only easy places to live in the country, the clouds and rain keeping the sun at bay and allowing us to walk freely with the humans.

I want us to stay as long as possible: even for us, packing up everything and moving is hard. Forks General's wonderful and Esme's business is booming. Rosalie and Emmett would graduate at the end of this year, and the rest the year after. Then, maybe, we would leave. Not now. That gives is plenty of time to plan.

But even if the rest of the family, and Eduard especially, wanted to move, I wouldn't. Somehow, I feel as if something big was going to happen soon. Something, that we will have to remain in Forks for.

At that, I smiled and greeted my coven. Kissing Esme on the cheek, I went to my study. Sitting back in the comfortable leather chair behind the mahogany desk, I shrugged. Whatever was going to happen, would. No matter how I felt about the situation.

HPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWH

At the table, Alice smiled.

'Soon,' she thought, 'Soon.'

The two were coming, and the family would grow once more. But then she turned towards the window, as if she could see Eduard in the ever-darkening sky. A worried look marred her dainty, pixie-like face. 'But will he be ready for change?'

'Will everybody?'

TBC


End file.
